Why You Shouldn't Bunk Off Class
by animewatchers186
Summary: One-Shot. Jaden is bunking off class and is quite surprised to find two girls doing exactly the same thing. The samllest JxA is you look really carefully! :D


Why You Shouldn't "Bunk Off" Class 

**Hey Guys! Thank You sooooo much for the views and reviews! I had to show allllll my friends. This is another story i wrote last year and it was given a 2++ by me evil teacher. What do you think? Please review! All reviews make me smile!**

* * *

Fifth period. The school is completely silent. Not a whisper, or a creak, just my steady rhythmic breathing. I look down the corridor, but I see _nothing_. I am so bored… People think bunking of classes is fun but trust me, its not. All you get to do is hang around the white, lifeless corridors and wait for the bell to split the silence.

I decide to head to class and use one of my famous excuses about why I'm 20 minutes late for class, so I turn and start walking away from the door of Duelling History and go to Duel Tactics. Wait- _Duel Tactics_!? Dr. Crowler takes that! I point my head to the ceiling and groan, but I still walk.

_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!_ I drag my red trainers across the floor and make huge red rubber marks. Thank goodness im not on chores tonight, I think as I finally arrive at the dreaded classroom door. I put my ear to the keyhole and I can just make out Dr. Crowler having a yell at a poor Mindy, who must have done something _terribly_ wrong because she is one of his _favourites_. I tell you, if I as much _breathe_ in his class I get screamed at. I am at the bottom of his favourites list. I slowly grab the handle. It's as cold as hell itself, maybe colder. I slowly turn the handle and-

Someone taps me on the back. I whirl around expecting to see something worse than school lunches…

"I see you had the same idea as me…" Alexis whispers, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me away from the classroom. "But he'll kill you if you go in now, Jaden. He knows you too well!"

I just splutter stupidly and stare. Alexis is one of my best friends, but we are different in many ways. She gets an A or A+ for almost all the subjects she takes. While I am lucky to get a F. She is very reliable. She's a _girl_. She's Pretty (What am I saying!?). She is_ never_ in trouble. And now, here she is, bunking off _just like me_!

Panic attack over, we sit and chat and time _flies_ by. We were chatting about baseball when Blair appeared dressed as a fairy. She sat down in the middle of us and grinned. I look at her and gesture to the wings. She laughs her usual kookaburra laugh and I can see her perfect white teeth.

"Im looking for fairies!" Blair laughs. "According to Syrus, This place is full of them! And he says that if I pretend to be one, they will take me in as one of their own!"

I imagine the fairies, they wear black nets and biker jackets and huge dark sunglasses. Not the usual stereo-type. Yeah, being with them would be better than school. But, none of my friends would probably come with me, so I think I will continue scraping through school for now. _Well_, if you count bunking off _scraping_. Blair jumps up and starts doing some demented dance in the corridor. _A herd of elephants_ would probably be quieter. The windows start shaking and the floor begins to jump. All the crashing would definitely get the attention of a teacher, or the 20 different classes on this corridor, or the whole school! I would be suspended _at least_ (lets just say, I've been caught skiving before) and Alexis would get into _serious_ trouble.

"Blair!" I shout. "Stop. Stop! STOP!"

She stops and stares at me in surprise. She opens her mouth to ask why I was shouting but she was interrupted by the rumble of running footsteps. Alexis and I spring to our feet. I grab Blair around the waist, and we _run_.

We run through corridors, the canteen and the library, "No running in the library!" the Librarian screams as we streak past. We run through more corridors and more canteens and more libraries ("NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY!"). Wait a second! I thought we only had _one_ library… Then I realise… Alexis realises too… We had ran in a complete circle around the whole school… And they were _STILL GIANINGONUS! _

If we ran any further, my lungs would definitely explode. So we backed into a deserted classroom and hid under the desks. Alexis hid under a pupil desk, I hid under the teacher's desk and Blair hid behind the door. I herd the stampede of students and teachers alike, run past the classroom and out of my hearing range.

We all come out from our assorted hiding places and I burst out laughing. I only stopped when I heard Alexis gasp and Blair run back behind the door. Professor Banner was standing in the doorway. He stared at us and said in his really strange accent(*):

"Aren't you kids a bit too old to be playing 'Hide-and-Seek'?"

Professor Banner is probably the kindest person on earth. He directed Blair back to her class and stared at us in his usual strange way. I shuffle my feet and make more red marks on the floor. Alexis stares at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"If I ask for an explanation, you will probably sprout some complete nonsense, so I won't ask for one, but I need you to promise me one thing, Alexis, and _especially_ you Jaden!"

We stare at him, ready for a ridiculously- horrible punishment.

"Promise me you won't go bunking off classes again!"

"Yes Professor Banner!" Alexis says. It's easy for her to say! (Little-Miss-Goody-Goody).

I stay silent and stare at the ever so interesting ceiling.

"Jaden?" Professor Banner asks.

"Yes, Professor…" I mumble.

"Good, good" says Professor Banner says, smiling. "Now run along to classes you two! And if I catch you two again, there will be some pretty serious punishment at the end of the year!"

We run out of the classroom and hurry along the corridor. What's next lesson…? Sports!? I can't do _SPORTS_! Maybe I should bunk off again? Bunking-off-classes is my middle name! But Professor Banner says there will be a serious punishment if he catches me again… Wait! If **_HE_** catches me again…Sooooo…I guess, it's ok if I bunk off and _he doesn't find me_, _right_?

* * *

**So what did you think? I know i have probably over looked something and there is ****_definitely_** **room for improvement! This is based around the first season because Blair is a right baby. That or she is seriously out of character...**

**(*) BTW, i am not making fun of Professor Banners accent. I think it is awesome! :D**


End file.
